


I've got a dance move (You should know I put on a show)

by moriann



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Humor, Suggestions From The Peanut Gallery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriann/pseuds/moriann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity used to love comedies of error. She laughed at the characters inadvertently putting themselves in hilarious situations and at their pain and their awkward attempts to extricate themselves from them. She doesn’t think she’ll ever be able to find them funny again, because lately, her life has started to resemble one. Turns out the problem with comedy is that it’s only funny if you’re completely outside the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got a dance move (You should know I put on a show)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishie/gifts).



> Title because nothing says undercover dirty dancing like using a Kesha lyric for a title.
> 
> With a million thanks to jaegermighty for the beta.

Felicity used to love comedies of error. She laughed at the characters inadvertently putting themselves in hilarious situations and at their pain and their awkward attempts to extricate themselves from them. She doesn’t think she’ll ever be able to find them funny again, because lately, her life has started to resemble one. Turns out the problem with comedy is that it’s only funny if you’re completely outside the situation.

Speaking of, here she is, alone at the edge of a dance floor of a club, trying to come up with an idea on how to plant a tracker on Johnny Davis, an aspiring mob boss. Except first she’ll have to find the mob boss. Right. It was supposed to be Sara and Oliver’s job, but it turned out this club has some surprisingly good bouncers and both of them got kicked out for trying to smuggle in weapons, so it’s up to her.

The peanut gallery making unhelpful suggestions in her ear from the safety of the Foundry doesn’t exactly make it better.

 _I can almost hear you panicking, Felicity,_ comes Oliver’s voice from her comm. _Just try to act natural._

‘Well, then we have a problem, because I’m not a natural at espionage,’ she hisses. ‘And the fact that the two people who are supposed to be got made without even making it through the front door doesn’t really make me feel better!’

 _See? You already did one better, now you just have to finish it,_ says Sara. _And we’ve sent you some back-up._

Before Felicity can ask what she meant by that, she feels someone lean in over her shoulder and whisper, ‘It might help if you actually danced instead of just standing here,’ right into her ear and she almost jumps in surprise, but then she remembers: undercover. Inconspicuous. Got it. She turns around slowly instead and sees John standing right in her space, smirking down at her.

‘So, dancing?’ Felicity tries to sound glib, but she feels it would probably come off better if the accompanying elaborate hand gesture didn’t betray how nervous she was.

John looks at the crowd behind her. ‘On second thought, dancing might be overstating it a bit. It looks more like everyone’s pretending that if they move vaguely with the rhythm, no one will notice that half of them are basically having sex out there.’

‘Right, because that makes me so much more comfortable than having to dance.’ Felicity takes a deep breath and puts her hands on John’s shoulders.

‘Hey, we only have to stay for a few minutes, plant the tracker and go.’ He draws her closer, but hesitates when he sees she’s still mostly frozen in her spot. ‘Or we can just leave now and let someone else try later.’

 _Don’t overthink it,_ says Sara. _Just pretend you’re the Evil Double Felicity, who would love to dirty dance and maybe also get some quality groping done while she’s there._

‘Yeah, still not helping,’ she answers, but she slides her hands under John’s shirt and starts swaying her hips while she leads them deeper into the crowd. Seems like the kind of thing Evil Double Felicity would probably do. John raises an eyebrow at her, but plays along, leaving one hand low on her back and letting the other wander up to cup her neck. Felicity leans into it and uses the movement to scan the faces of the people on her left.

She’s just beginning to feel comfortable with the gig when her comm crackles back to life and she hears Oliver say, _Guys, finding him might go faster if you moved more to get a better look around._

Felicity sees John start to answer, but she puts her finger on his mouth and says, ‘Wait, I have an idea. I’ve seen people do this in the movies all the time.’

She twists around and slowly slides down John’s body, raising her right hand and letting it trail down his chest to help her keep balance. She looks up and sees that he’s watching her rather than the room, eyes blown wide as she gets lower and lower. _That_ is definitely a confidence boost and she grins up at him, but before she can get back up, and finish the move, she overbalances and almost hits him in the groin when she tries to straighten herself up. Clearly, Evil Double Felicity is just as clumsy as she is.

She drops her forehead on his shoulder. ‘Oh my god, I am never doing this again. That was a terrible idea.’

‘I think we might’ve just found out why no one does it outside of music videos,’ he says. ‘By the way, Davis is just over there, on your ten,’ he adds.

‘Just so you know, if this doesn’t work and they make us, I’m trusting you to hold off his thugs while I very sensibly run away.’

He laughs and says, ‘I wouldn’t want you to do anything else.’ Another few shuffled steps bring them right by Davis, and when John turns around to plant the bug on him, she lets out a loud catcall to draw everyone’s attention away from it. It works, and she tops it off with an exaggerated leer at where John’s T-shirt rides up, showing his abs.

It suddenly occurs to her that she’s actually having fun, despite the immediate danger and the chain of unfortunate events that led her here today and she can’t stop thinking that maybe she should just push her luck a little bit.

‘I can think of a few better places to have sex than a dance floor. Mostly horizontal ones.’ 

‘Well, since we’re done here we _could_ try one of them out,’ says John and Felicity could totally high-five her Evil Double self right now if, you know, she wasn’t just a confidence boosting figment of imagination.

 _Wow, who’d’ve thought, Felicity, you’ve got some moves,_ Roy’s voice sounds in her ear and for a moment she’s indignant that apparently everyone back in the Foundry was betting on seeing her crash and burn, but then decides that she might as well rub their noses in how much she rocked tonight.

‘Mhm, yes. I did everyone else’s job and I’m getting laid too. Jealous?’ she asks and enjoys his sputtering.


End file.
